


[Podfic of] Bucky Barnes is Five Eleven, And Other Lies He Tells Supervillains

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Butt Prostetics, Costume Swap, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: Sam Wilson trudged back into the house, dripping with sweat, stumbling out of his running shoes and stripping his shirt off as he went. He made it to the kitchen and pulled a carton of orange juice out of the fridge, got the cap off, and almost wore it instead when Bucky Fucking Barnes smacked him upside the back of the head.“Use a glass, the rest of us gotta drink that,” Barnes complained, sliding a tumbler across the counter at him. “I don’t want your germs.”Sam looked Barnes in the eye, raised the OJ, and took a healthy swig.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic of] Bucky Barnes is Five Eleven, And Other Lies He Tells Supervillains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bucky Barnes Is Five Eleven, and Other Lies He Tells Supervillains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608556) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



  
**Cover art by Lucifuge5**  
**Length:** 0:46:12  
**File size:** 30.2 MB  
**Stream or download:** [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OZTZQKBKGnULZlbONu9vF4xE-mFAzTgO) (mp3)


End file.
